Second chance
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Severus, Lucius, and Sirius set out to save Harry. It's a good thing too Harry would not have survived the week. Harry tricks Severus into going back in time and fixing the mistakes that have been made. Now it's up to him to raise Harry who turns out to be his son and make sure that Albus' planes are never realized.
1. Chapter 1

13 year old Harry Potter was breathing hard as he ran dodging spells of every color. He was alone. He didn't know where Dumbledore was. He knew that the wards had fallen he'd felt them. He figured the barmy old fool must have known too so where the hell was he? He figured it was a good thing that he didn't trust Dumbledore and never had. He figured that that was the only reason he was still alive. He had run from his Aunts house when the wards had come under attack. He knew two if not three people were following him. He was panting and sweating.

Suddenly, he was pulled against someone and his mouth was covered as he was pulled into an alley. He looked at the two men he hated the most. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape stood there fingers to their lips Harry shook his head. Severus rolled his eyes.

Three people stopped right where Harry had been only moments before. Harry's eyes went wide one was Dumbledore. The other two he didn't know a woman with pink hair and a tall black man. Severus put a finger to his lip again and Harry nodded rapidly. He hand on his mouth moved. Severus pulled Harry against him then turned on the spot and they were gone.

Harry gasped as they reappeared at Hogwarts. Lucius appeared with Sirius Black.

"S..." an elf grabbed him and Snape and they were gone again. This time when they appeared Harry hit his knees and was sick. "Sorry..."

"Merlin, Potter I expected better..."

"No, it wasn't that I've been real sick this summer..." He got to his feet and wavered but jerked away from Sirius and backed toward the wall. "Don't touch me, please."

"It's just me, Harry." Sirius said, softly, "You know I wont hurt you..."

"Yeah, I do..." Harry swallowed, " It's just ... I've had a bad summer... okay... "

"What is that supposed to mean, Potter?" Severus asked, Lucius had yet to speak. He grabbed his arm and moved him away from the wall. "Stop fighting me."

"Let go!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs "Please, Professor, let go! "

Severus did never having heard that tone in Potter's voice before. He'd heard it before in some of his abused Slytherins.

"Are your ... Is Petunia abusing you?" Harry's eyes shook and he backed into the wall again with a hiss. He looked scared as he shook his head. "Potter, calm down and look at me." Harry's eyes focused on Severus. "Is Petunia hurting you?"

"it's just... a firm hand..." Harry replied, "They don't mean to hurt me... I ... deserve it... if I just did things right then ... " He was shaking "My head hurts... " His breathing was getting worse by the second. " Can I have a ..."

Harry fell forward into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" a voice was calling to him. A voice he knew. " Harry?"<p>

"Black leave him alone." He knew that voice too. " You need to let him rest."

"We need answers." a third voice snapped, "I do not take the abuse of magical children at the hands of Muggles lightly. "

Yep he knew that voice too it sounded like Draco's.

"Will you both be silent while I get..." Severus jumped back as Harry sat up wand pointed. "Calm down, Potter."

Harry looked at the three man.

"don't point your wand at me..." Harry began coughing harder and harder. " What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just trying to do some medical scans so I know what's wrong with you and can help you get better."

"i don't... I don't... I dont..."

His coughing got worse. Sirius stepped in to try and reason with him telling him that they were all on the same side and that Severus was the only one who was qualified to heal him and make him feel better. He swore that Severus would explain each spell he was going to do and he also swore that it wouldn't hurt at all.

Severus was true to Sirius' word he explained everything and took the scans he then started in on the healing after getting Harry out of everything except his boxers the boys whole body was black and blue. Severus kept explaining everything as he began healing him.

What shocked Harry was that Severus was talking in a nice calm voice and was being sarcastic or snarky. It actually made him warry but he wanted the pain to go and it seemed that he was actually willing to help him so he was allowing it though he stared past Severus and right at Sirius. That seemed to make him feel better even though he didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Lucius paced back and forth waiting on Severus' scans. He couldn't believe it Harry Potter was lucky to be alive if what Severus had said. He got the and his eyes almost bugged out.<p>

"Severus, this says that Potter has been..."

"I know what it says." Severus replied, " I have more pressing problems right now if I don't heal the internal injuries Potter wont last until breakfast."

That reality crashed down on everyone in the room. Harry's breathing began to ease somewhat.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter." Severus tried to sooth him. "I'm helping as best I can. It should be getting easier to breath. Nod or shake your head. " A nod and a hiss. "Okay, from here we'll have you blink once for yes and twice for no can you do that?" one blink. "Good. You have a collapsed lung one of your ribs tore into it during your run. I'm working on that right now. I need to fix fast so I need you to relax and try to calm down. Once I finish this I can get you a few potions for the pain and to help with the healing. I'll need to vanish some of your bones at different times as every bone in your body has been broken more than once. I know you hate Skele-grow but we're going to get you healthy and Lucius is going to take these findings to the Ministry so you can get amancapated do you know what that means?"

Harry blinked once. Oh, yeah he knew exactly what that meant it meant he never had to go back.

"Wait..." Harry coughed. "I want ... to ... give... statement..."

"Don't talk, Harry." Sirius said, gently. " Lucius wont go anywhere with out your statement but you cant give it until Snivy says okay?" Harry blinked once. "Good, everything will be okay, Harry, you'll never have to go back..." One blink. "You're doing great."

Lucius stared at Severus in horror. Potter wouldn't have lived until morning. How could that be? How could he be placed with those Muggles? Who had put him there? How had no one known about the abuse? Had anyone ever checked on him?

So meany questions shot through his head all he wanted to do was hold his own son for awhile.

* * *

><p>Draco entered the room with his mother. Draco gaped at the sight of Potter on the bed.<p>

"Dad, uncle Sev is Potter okay?"

"Draco." Lucius held him. "No, Dragon he is not but Severus is healing him. "

Draco and his mother nodded. They both knew that Severus was the best person for Potter right now would be Severus. Potter coughed and blood dribbled from his mouth. Sirius conjured a rag to wipe it up and vanish it out of Harry's throat. Harry took a few deep breaths.

"There we go. " Severus said, "Your lungs are healed now I'll give you a few potions that will make the rest of this a lot easier."

Harry pushed his hand away taking deep breaths and seeming to reveal in it.

" You can enjoying breathing all you want, Harry." Sirius chuckled "But you need to take the Potions."

Harry blinked once and swallowed every potion once Severus told him what it was and gave him a short explanation of what it did. He slid easily into darkness once more because he'd been given a sleeping potion.

Severus sighed in relief as Harry slid into sleep. He could now do what he needed to do to save Harry's life. He knew how this had happend and who was to blame and was planing on revenge. Harry was in really bad shape and now he had four people looking over his shoulders. At least one of them as useful he could use Draco to get potions he needed. Draco would know exactly what he was talking about and would bring him the right ones. All he was worried about right now was trying to save the hurt and suffering child in front of him.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the den sipping firewhiskey the four adults sat talking about the child still asleep in the room and currently being watched by Draco and the house elves. Draco was in shock by the findings Severus had taken and had voulnteered to watch him while the adults talked.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to see Draco sitting next to him. He blinked at him and gladly breathed deeply. His body didn't hurt that bad but his head was still killing him. He touched his head with his finger a few times and Draco nodded and turned to the house elf a few minuets later Severus, Lucius, Sirius and Narcissa were back and Severus was uncorking a vile.

"Your head hurts, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned his eyes on the man and nodded sluggishly. "Do you have a vast amount of pain any where else?" Two blinks. "Very well drink this it's a Headache releaver. "

Harry sat up a bit and took it then looked at Sirius and patted the bed. Padfoot curled up with him and Harry wrapped himself around him while he began talking about what happend to him. Lucius recorded everything and even took the memories. He then set off for the Ministry only to be stopped as the door slammed shut.

"I had a vision." Harry mumbled. "I know where Wormtail is. " Lucius and Severus were quickly at his side. " There is this house on a shore near Cardiff it's old and worn down and there are mice every where... It belonged to Wormtail's great uncle and was left to him. The wards are very weak but he doesn't realize that anyone can get through. It used to be a family home... Prof. Snape I cant focus maybe you could go inside my mind? I heard Prof McGonagell say you and Dumbledore could do that... Lagetamancy... if you could teach me Occlamancy I can bloke the visions..."

"That's a very good idea, Mr. Potter." Severus replied softly a smile playing on his lips. "Relax and focus as much as you can on the memory. I will try not to make your headache worse..."

Harry nodded and meant his eyes he felt the man slide in. He was suddenly in his head with Snape. He took the man's hand tentivly and lead him to the memory. It played out then they were back in their bodies.

"I know where that place is I go there to collect Potions ingreedants sometimes." Harry's eyes slid shut and he drifted off to sleep but not before he heard Severus' final words. "You already have a strong grasp on how the mental arts work it will be easy to teach you."

* * *

><p>Once again Harry woke to Draco sitting next to the bed. This time Draco was reading what seemed to be a Potion's Book. Harry barried his head into Padfoot's fur and breathed deeply Padfoots scent was so calming. Padfoot nuzzled him and he sighed getting Draco's attention.<p>

"You're awake! " He said excitedly "Merlin we didn't think you'd ever wake up! You fell into a coma turns out you had a bleed on your brain but Sev got it all worked out. We've been taking turns watching you for the past three weeks. Sirius hardly ever leaves in less he really needs to."

Padfoot got up and became Sirius who smiled at Harry who was now sitting up. Harry blinked and looked around.

"Can I be me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The glamour Dumbledore put on me can I take it off now?"

Once the others were there and Severus heard he yelled over and over that that was what had interfeared with his scans and told Harry to remove it. Harry did and Severus stumbled backwards. Harry's hair was the same length as Sirius' and Severus' the same color black and his eyes had turned black as well. He took his glasses off and everything came into perfect view.

"Mr. Potter..." Harry shook his head. "No?"

"No." Harry said, "I went to Gringotts the other day... after I blew up Marge and asked all sorts of questions yes I am heir to the Potters." He held out his right hand two Heir rings were on his ring finger. "But James was never my father. They never got married and I was given a DNA test and he didn't match... The Evans line is an old one thought to be all Squibs by now as the first magic born child I am heir there..." He swallowed eyes on Severus. "In my bag is a small box with your name on it I was going to give it to you when I returned to school. My mum left it in a vault for you I have my answers now it's your turn."

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked, frowning, looking back and forth between Harry and Severus. "Wait! Snivy you and Lils were close for a long time... Is Harry ... Is Harry your kid?"

"I dunno." Severus replied blinking. "Lily told me that she was with child but that she had slept with James and that Harry was his..."

"The box." Harry nodded to his back pack that Hermione had made him that was pure magic and could carry anything and weigh nothing. " You have to open the box."

Severus just stood there staring at Harry. As if he'd never seen him before. The box suddenly hit him in the head and he caught it. Oh he knew this box alright. He opened it and a song began playing. He removed what was inside and passed the box to Harry. Harry held it gently like it was a presious treasure. Severus opened the first letter and began to read as he made his way through the bundle it was clear that Lily and James were never together together but she'd only said that because she didn't want the Dark Lord to have her baby. Severus swallowed roughly and looked at Harry who was staring at the dancing balarina as she flitted around the box.

"I'm going to kill Albus!" Severus growled, Harry looked up. " He knew and he didn't tell me! He lead me to beleive... You would have been just as safe with me... safer! The Blood Wards would have been a lot stronger! " Harry had never seen Severus this mad before the man was shaking. "I cant believe he would do this! I had a right to know that I had a son!"

"You're scaring said son." Sirius growled as he sat down and Harry was instintly curling into his arms hiding. "Look he's shaking!"

* * *

><p>Severus' mind was racing. This was his son! HIS! He had to take care of him! Had to raise him! He had to do what was right by after the way he'd treated him these last few years how was he ever going to be able to pull that off. There was just so much history between the two of them and it was all his fault. He had never taken time to talk to Harry or get to know him. He had never answered any of the boys questions or anything. How could he Severus Snape be this boys father? Or a father at all? It wasn't ... Dammit Lily why had she lied to him? He knew that answer but still i hurt to know that he had a son and he had treated him bad.<p>

He looked at Harry curled up in Sirius' arms shaking and bit the inside of his lip. What was he going to go? How was he going to earn his sons trust? He cleared his throat.

"Harry..." Harry looked at him hiding shock. " I think you and I need to talk..."

"No." Harry said, and curled closer to Sirius, " You don't like me and I'm fine with my Sirius I don't need anyone else. Just my Sirius that's all. He'll take care of me."

Sirius smirked at Severus and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. His heart pounding happily. Harry prefered him over his own father. He gently kissed Harry's head. He rocked the child.

" That's right, Harry. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you." Sirius replied. "I'll take care of you. You're never going back to those Muggles ever again. "

"I need to talk to him with out you brainwashing him, Black!"

Harry flinched and hid his head.

"You're scaring him, Snivey!" Sirius growled. " Keep your voice down!"

"I'm..." Severus bit his lip."Sorry..."

"If you could do it all over again would you do it different?"

"Yes." Severus said, "I would... why?"

Harry pulled a wierd looking time turner out of his shirt and put it on Severus. He then tapped it with his wand.

* * *

><p>Severus woke with a jolt. Lily was shaking him he knew this moment.<p>

"No!" Severus said when Lily told him she'd cheated on him. "I refuse to believe you." He put his ear to Lily's stomach and watched her smile. "this is my son." he rubbed the bump. "Isn't that right, Harry? Mommy and Daddy are going to raise you and love you and never going to let anything happen to you... if mommy is worried about daddy's boss then I will go to my boss right now and tell him the great news. Mommy and daddy are going to have a wonderful wedding and you're going to have the family you deserve and will be happy with."

He lifted Lily up and spun her over his head. He had just shocked Dumbledore and the Order.

"I'm so proud of you, Lily! " Severus kissed her. " I love you so much! I'm going to spoil our son rotten! You need to be on bed rest! Oh, I need to get you home and have the house elves get the nursery ready! He's do in what two months! I'll buy him all sorts of toys! And a toy broom he'll love that! " Lily smiled at him. " We'll live in one of the bigger Prince homes. We don't want him to miss anything! He'll have every oppertunity! Now no more apperating for you. We'll have to floo." He nodded. "You need a baby shower... Molly, would you please help Lily with that and you too, Alice. Minerva would you do me the honor of being Harry's Godmother?"

Minerva jolted then actually hugged Severus.

"Oh, I am so honored, Severus!" She cried, "I will indeed!"

"Thank you." Severus replied with a nod. He was beaming "Harry is going to be so blessed. "Lily, we should each pick one godmother and one godfather for our little angel. I'll ask Lucius and I swear that I will not be picky about who you choose even if it is the mutt, the wolf or even Potter!" he kissed her again. " We have to get you home so you can rest! "

* * *

><p>Tom and the Death Eaters were as happy for Severus as he was himself they all celebrated.<p>

"Lucius, I have to ask you to be one of his Godfathers." Severus asked when the room finally calmed down. "I don't want Harry to have anything to do with Albus and I will explain to Lily why when I get home. I chose Minerva as his Godmother. Lily will pick two one of which I'm sure will be Black. "

"i'll be honored and Black will keep Harry away from Dumbledore as will Minerva. "

"Thank you." Severus beamed, " Now I have to get home to my wife to be. He'll be born July 31st."

* * *

><p>When finally Severus got home he explained everything to Lily who took him at his word.<p>

"Now this part you may not believe but ..." Severus hugged her to him. " Black is our baby Harry's soul mate and that's why I will not argue..."

"I understand." Lily chuckled. "He's been wanting to spend a lot of time around me mostly protecting me to insane lengths. "

"You're not scared?"

"Our son sent you back so you could fix this." she smiled. " I'm so proud of you and him. Damn, Tuny for hurting him like that and I'll never let Albus near my boy ever! Maybe ... do you think ... we could have more than one ..."

"I'd like to have a big family." Severus said kissing her. "as many kids as you want. "


	3. Chapter 3

Severus held his son and rocked him. Harry already had a head of black hair and black eyes. Minerva, Lucius, Sirius and Poppy Pomfrey were all there. The door burst open and the second godmother came burstling in with balloons. Penelope Garcia came rushing in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." she said, "Albus was trying to get me to let him in. I kicked him out and told him he couldn't come in. "

"Here, mutt it's your turn to hold Harry." Sirius jumped in surprise. He cradled his arms like Severus. "Now keep his head supported. " Severus slid Harry into the mutts arms. "Good, just like that. Now rock him a little. He likes that."

Sirius did but barley moved his arms. Harry seemed to know who was holding him and gave a smile in his sleep.

They all got a turn holding him and rocking him. Sirius gave Harry a black shaggy dog toy which made Lily laugh and Severus roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>Severus sipped his tea and watched his one year old walk on unsteady feet into Lily's arms. The house shook. They both jumped but they were ready for Albus' attack that he was going to make look like a Death Eater attack. They were already packed. They grabbed the baby bag the only bag that was not shrunk in their pockets and headed for the floo. They went through just as the place was blown apart. Severus was hiding so he could see who it was. It wasn't Dumbledore it really was Voldamort he stepped out from his hiding place.<p>

" Tom, what are you doing?"

"Do not worry, Severus, I mean none of you any harm." He said, "I just want Albus to think I am fulfilling the prophecy You go ahead to where your wife and son are. " He stroked Severus' cheek. "I hope you a happy life with as many children as you want. "

Severus nodded wished Tom a good life and went to get his family. Lily threw herself and Harry on him the moment he came through the fire.

* * *

><p>Harry cried and cried as they said goodbye to Lily in the graveyard. It was only three days after Halloween and Lily had died trying to give birth to a daughter. The baby had not made it either. Severus named the baby after it's mother and lay them to rest together. Harry was not taking the news well. At 19 Severus couldn't believe he was saying farewell to his wife and daughter and was now on his own taking care of his one year old son. He reached in the dipper bag and got out the black dog giving it to Harry who clung to it like a life line. The graveyard was full of witches and wizards the only Muggles in sight were the Dursley's .<p>

"Severus." Severus looked to see Garcia. He gave her a small smile. "I'm so sorry. She didn't even tell us she was carrying. "

"I did not know either..."

"How far along was she?" Petunia asked, walking up Dudley on her hip. "Our family has a hard time conceiving children. We have a lot of miscarries . It's hard for the Evan's to carry children to term we only get one or two if we are lucky..."

"She was six months and didn't tell anyone."

"How far along was she when she told you about your son?"

"She was eight months along. " Severus replied he hadn't known about Evans's having that problem. " Lily never mentioned problems with carrying children. "

"Really?" Petunia frowned. " I told Vernon he wanted more then just Dudley, but I had to tell him about it. She..."

"She wanted us to have more children though ..." Severus tried bouncing the bawling baby then sighed turning his eyes found the reason for the fit. "Garcia would you be nice enough to fetch Harry's godfather?"

Garcia laughed and went to get Sirius. Sirius arrived seconds later and took Harry who began calming. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tuny, has your son shown magical ability at all?"

Petunia glanced at her husband who had joined them. Vernon grunted looking enraged. She looked back at Severus.

"Not yet." she replied, " But if he does how do I get hold of you?" she asked looking around. Most of the people had left. " Do you have a phone at your home."

"I do." Severus replied, He quickly wrote out the number. "This is where you reach me. As soon as he shows magical ability. While you are a Squib you know very well that magic can show up in future generations..."

"I do realize that yes." she looked worried. " We'd still be able to see him if he gets his magic?"

"I am not cold hearted, Tuny. " Severus replied, "My son has already shown magical talent. It comes out at different times. You need to becarful and encouragement is key during magical development and what ever you do stay away from Albus Dumbledore. "

* * *

><p>Severus was changing a nappy when the cordless rang. He answered it and put it on his shoulder.<p>

"This is Severus Snape..."

"Sev?" Petunia cried, "You need to get here quickly! That Albus Dumbledore is trying to take my Dudders!"

"I'm on my way."

Severus appeared quickly and went inside the house of 4. He walked past Dumbledore to where the three Muggles were.

" Tuny, are you okay?"

"I think so, Sev." She stood, "Watch this..." she sat Dudley down. "Okay, Duddy show mommy again..."

Duddley nodded and his toys flew into the air.

"Good boy, Duddly. " Severus said, the boy grinned at him. "Well, looks like you and mommy have to come with Uncle Sev now." Harry blinked as Albus stood to object. He held his hand out and fire shot between Albus and Dudley. " now now, Albus, you cant stop me from taking in my family. "

"They are not your family dear boy."

"Oh, but they are. " Severus smirked as Lucius Malfoy came in with other Ministry officles " Severus married Lily Evans ." Harry squealed and held his arms out. Lucius chuckled and took Harry. Harry giggled and pulled on Lucius' hair happily. "Therefor he is Petunia Dursley's brother in law and Dudley Dursley's uncle. " The Ministry members had cleared away from Lucius when Harry began pulling on his hair. In their experience no one messed with Malfoy Lords hair. " You on the other hand have no say in the Magical up bringing of Dudley Dursley or Harry Snape as I told you when you tried to take Neville Longbottom. I don't know what you are playing at but you will leave all three boys alone or I will follow legal action. " Vernon was shaking and his face was purple. " I think I will do that now. Petunia will you accompany me to the Ministry and we will file against Dumbledore. " She stood and grabbed Dudley. "Severus, Please contact Frank and Alice to meet us there as well."

"My husband. " Petunia said, "He is not going to leave me for this. He wants to try to help me raise Dudley. "

"Then he can come along as well."

* * *

><p>Harry looked around as they sat in the Magical Law Enforcement office. Garcia was the second in command of this office. She had squealed as soon as she'd entered and grabbed Harry, Neville, and Dudley. All five parents reached for their children as Madame Bones sat down and rolled her eyes.<p>

"I am sorry about Madame Garcia she has a thing for children. "

"Ooo.." Harry said waving his dog. " ooooo..."

"Oh, really, Harry?" Garcia asked, in a laugh as she carried the three of them over to her desk. " You don't say. "

Harry babbled on and on the other two joining in happily. She laughed and cood back at them.

"What can I help you all with?" Madame Bones asked, " Two very well known babies in my office..."

"We'd like to file injunctions against Albus Dumbledore." Severus replied, " He keeps trying to take all three of our boys away from us. He says it's what's best for the magical world and that they need to be protected. Who is he to say that we are not fit to raise our own children? "

"Dada!" Severus swung around and caught Harry who was hiding his head in his leg. "Bad... bad..."

He was pointing at Dumbledore in the doorway. Severus picked up his son and reassured him. He hadn't taught his son that Dumbledore was bad but his son had picked up on it. Harry was now shaking. He began crying as Dumbledore tried to pick him up his magic lashed out and Dumbledore was consumed by fire. Harry floated down on to Vernon's lap. The man was blinking at the crying baby. He patted the boys head. Severus wondered why so much was going different from it had in his time. Maybe because he had changed the beginning and had set off so much though he did wonder about Dudley. That was answered by Albus claiming that he was a danger and his magic should be bound.

Albus was soon put up on trial for attempted kidnapping with intent to bound a child's magic, spreading fear and propaganda, spreading nasty rumors, upon deeper digging deeper into Dumbledore's past, he was accused of sexual haressment sexual misconduct, attempted rape, murder of his sister, abuse of his brother, and so many other charges through the years that he was sentenced to life in Azkaban he went yelling that either Harry or Neville had to defeat Voldemort.

Severus sneered as he watched Albus' wand be snapped and the man be taken away. It was a the second greatest day of his life. He looked at his Harry who was beaming at him. He chuckled yes he was happy as well and now it was time to get his little baby tested to see if everything Harry was displaying was the sign of him being a genious or not.

Harry hugged his doggy tightly as he was set down in what looked like a playroom. He looked around happily. He wanted to play with everything first stop the blocks. By the time his dad and the people with him came back he had a castle and woods built along with tiny little people all moving around the castle and grounds he was building a Qudditch pitch.

"Eh..." Severus blushed, "Lego's are his favoriate toys. He has a model Hogwarts at home as well... odd since he's never seen the castle... " Severus cleared his throat. "Harry, look they have a Potion's book."

It flew into his hands and he began reading it or that's what it looked like. Severus was sure his son could read because he was always staring at books in thought but he went through them too fast. But he concentrated on them though. After Harry was done they asked him questions and had him point to the answers on a small chalk bored that one of them held in their hands. Harry got every question correct he could read. That shocked Severus. They tested him all day but to Harry it just seemed as if they were just playing with him.

When Severus got home he put his sleeping baby to bed and went down to the den to relax awhile before he too turned in. He went through the mail and found a letter from Minerva asking him to teach DADA at Hogwarts. He quickly wrote a letter to accept the position. He couldn't believe it. Get Dumbledore out of the way and he gets the position he wants. He couldn't believe it. He wondered how this was going to turn out. So far he was in heaven he had his son and his dream job. If only he could have kept Lily and Harry's sister.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dada." Harry said all the Hogwarts teachers looked at Harry who had thrown a toy to hit square in Snape's jaw. "Dada, Dada, dada..."

Sev sighed and flicked his wand Harry's lego's unpacked. Harry happily began playing. He looked sheepishly at his co workers .

'"Sorry about that." He said, "He is fond of Lego's he had a Hogwarts built long before we came here. "

"Uby...da...ba..." Harry said happily, talking to a shaggy black dog toy at his side. "Oba...ba...da...de...da..."

Harry stared at the dog then screwed his face up and the doggy began moving around and barking.

"Harry!" Sev scolded. "how many times must I tell you not to animate Mini Padfoot?"

"Paddy!" Harry clapped, beaming. He began running around. "Paddy!" His dog followed happily. He picked his dog up and began giggling. "Paddy!"

"If I call the Mutt over to play with you will you turn your toy back to the toy?"

"Yeah..."

Minerva was chuckling as Sev gave him a cordless phone. Harry sat and began babbling when he heard Sirius' voice. Her body was almost shaking now.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"He loves his Godfather." He shrugged, "If he doesn't see him at least once a month I get Mini Padfoot running around. "

"Lily did a good job picking Sirius then..." she replied, " Harry, honey, come to Auntie Minnie."

"NO!" Harry said stubbornly and kept talking to Sirius. "Paddy, Paddy Paddy Paddy!"

Severus sighed, and took the phone Harry's lip trembled, " Mutt, I'm at Hogwarts come see your Godson."

Harry cheered and Severus hung up.

* * *

><p>Severus banged into the class room and his first years jumped he kept a slow pace for the sake of his son who was walking next to him holding his hand. They had really only been at Hogwarts a week. Harry had adjusted well. After making sure Harry and the Prince Nanny House Elf named Spence went into the play room Hogwarts had provided he began class with roll call.<p>

It was during his dubble defence class for his seventh years right before lunch that Harry made his appearance.

"DADA!"

Severus spun and knelt. Harry had a book held over his head.

"What's this?" Severus smiled. "Good boy, Harry, yes, Defense for Begginers. That's a good book for a wizard your age. Why don't you sit and read it? We'll have a review when you're done and if you do good I'll call Black and Lupin to come and visit you today when classes are over."

Harry toddled over to Severus' desk and climbed up in the chair got comfortable and began to read. Spence reappeared with Harry's pippy, sippy cup, Harry sipped some milk while he read. Severus made a note to thank the wolf for the muggle spill proof ones and returned to his class assigning reading and an essay on the chapter he'd assigned. Then desmissed them.

Harry didn't look up from his book as he was carried down to lunch. Minerva took him in his lap and fed him. She gave him a smile and ran fingers through his hair. Then began talking to Severus.

" When are you going to insist he stop talking like a baby and more grown up, Severus?"

"I was told to let him to develop at his own rate." Severus replied, " But to encourage him in anything he shows interest in. "

"I... not... knowing..." Both looked at Harry. Who was frowning. "What...dis...is ... meaning... Minnie..."

Both blinked at him then both began talking to him and explaining what he didn't understand. Harry would nod and ask questions as best as he could. Both looked on Harry with love and affection in their eyes. Harry focused on his lesson until someone screamed he giggled and cheered as a black dog was walked in Remus. Harry got free and ran to the dog. He jumped and wrapped his arms around it's neck. The dog lay down and Harry slid on to it's back it then stood and Remus lead it to the Head Table.

"PADDY!" Harry cheered looking up at Severus his face fell eyes pleading. "Paddy, stay?"

"You did very well you may play with your Padfoot."

Harry's face lit up. Harry called Spence who brought food for Padfoot. Harry babbled on and on to Remus and Padfoot about all that he had done that day.

* * *

><p>Remus had taken over Potions because the previous Master had dissappeard in a puff of smoke during one of his N.E.W.T lessons which meant Padfoot was around a lot when not working or doing whatever he did. This made for a happy Harry and an annoyed Severus who was learning to deal with it.<p>

Harry's current conquest had been learning how to fly. It had been two days after he started talking when a fifth year class had scared Harry so bad that he burst into feathers. He'd turned into a Hawk. Harry kept trying to fly he spent free classes watching his kidnapped owls fly around the defense room and trying to learn from them. It was working but the students had started to complain two weeks later so Hagrid had gone out and found him a baby snow owl.

" ' Edig." Harry replied, when he chased his small owl. " 'Edig..."

"Hedwig it is." Severus said with a nod and all the teachers and Sirius looked at him . "Spence has been pushing History of Magic at nape and bedtimes." They all nodded then Severus moaned, "Harry, how many times do I have to ask you not to get Hawk feathers all over my classroom?" Harry trilled at him as he flew a few feet off the floor and tried to gain more height. " Yes, yes, I understand that you want to play with Hedwig but you forget you can hardly hover and she can fly."

Harry huffed and kept trying his best finally landing in Sirius' arms and staring up at him beesechingly

"Sorry, pup." Sirius laughed, "I'm a Grim I cant fly..."

Harry flapped over to Remus.

"I'm a wolf, pup." Remus laughed, "No wings."

Harry made a leap on landed on Minerva's shoulder hiding his head under his wing to take his nap. He'd worn himself out. Hedwig landed on Severus' shoulder and copied her master. Several people laughed.

Severus on the hand was trying like hell to figure out where is son would have inheritated the Animagus ability. He knew it was a rare trait in some pure blood lines and he made a note to trace both the Prince and Evans lines when he got his next chance of course he could probably ask...

"Black, how would you like to teach my son how to be a proper pure blood?"

"I grew up hearing that it's good to start young when raising a child who would be an Heir. " Black shrugged taking the Hawk and Owl. "Now lets see... I'll need family trees, all my families books,..." he began mumbling off anything he would need nodding and absently petting Harry's hawk head, "I could call in Reg to help me all of us pure bloods are raised the same... English, and Latin lessons, magic lessons, reading and writing lessons... all pure bloods must learn proper branches of magic... "

Severus hid his smirk. Wait! Reg? As in Regulas?

"You will not let your brother near my son!" everyone looked at Severus. "That boy is obsessed with me! He went so far as to try and drug me so he could have his way with me! Thank Merlin that Lily was the jealous type and had a short temper!"

Sirius chuckled and relented.

"All right no Reg." He shook his head, "Even I don't hate you enough to bring that down on you. "

"and I don't hate you enough to go and tell Bella that you are curently dating. " Severus replied, " As you well know she'd tell Elisbeth Lestrange..."

Both nodded to each other. Remus was holding his ribs laughing his face actually red.

"Glade you two have come to an understanding." Minerva said, smirking. " It's about time but if you don't mind me asking what brought this on?"

"Harry." they both chorsed, " We have to get along for his sake."

* * *

><p>Remus was still having a good laugh at Sirius two hours later when the little birds woke up . He was going on and on about Elisbeths antics trying to get in Sirius' pants. Sirius had started throwing hexes and Remus had reacted.<p>

Harry had learned to fly out of self preservation and tore through the halls of Hogwarts scaring students. Harry crashed into the DADA door and fell into a girl's arms. She opened the door.

"Professor?" She said entering the room full of seventh herself was a first year. "Your son finally learned to fly but not stop he flew into the door..." She held Harry out. "This one is your son right?"

Harry shifted back at a wave of Severus' wand. He moaned but the girl held him.

"Fiffy points to da hawk..." He mumbled.

"Thank you." she giggled, "You need to be more careful little one. What was so urgent."

"Paddy and mwoony is dueling." Harry stumbled around and swayed on his feet. She steadied him as Severus came rushing forward with a Potions kit that was mandatory of all teachers in case the children got hurt. "Came... twell... dada..."

"As Harry said Fifty points to Ravenclaw." Severus said healing his son as he spoke. "Go get the Headmisstress and tell her to get to the Potions Lab as fast as she can."

"Sir!" She said and ran off quickly.

"Imma ... wittwe... teas pots... shorts and stouts..."

Harry sang as he swayed around the Defense room two hours later. Hedwig, the class, and Severus looked down to watch him pass in front of all of them. Spence was right behind ready to catch him if he fell.

Minerva came running into the class and her eyes locked on the boy. Sirius and Remus behind her doing the same.

"Heres is ... mine... handle... heres is mine sprout..."

"I'm going to casterate both of you." Severus growled at Sirius and Remus both who were pale. "He has a concussion. Remember, Hedwig you need to teach him how to stop and land. Miss Price will not be there to catch him every time."

Hedwig whood importantly.

"Tips... mine... over... ands pours mines outs..."

Spence caught his Master as he fell sideways.

"Master Baby Prince!" Spence cried, "You is supposed to be resting yer biggest brain!"

"Ewf!" Spence frowned as his baby master pulled his ear. He knew his baby master wouldn't do this normaly. "Mine's ewf."

"Spence is being yous elf Master Baby Prince!" Spence agreed, "Master Baby Prince is wanting Spence to getting his pippy?"

"Mwllky!"

Spence set his baby master down and vanished when he came back he handed the pippy to his baby master only to get hit on the head with it a few times before Harry lay on his back and began drinking his milk.

Severus sighed, but Minerva got to the baby first and was hugging him tightly only to turn and start throwing hexes at Sirius and Remus while holding said baby close. She drove the two out of room and kept hexing them all the way to forest where she transfigured them in to their animal forms only as babies. She then put a ward up that wouldn't allow the two to leave the forest for two days.

She then took Harry to the office and began to baby him. She gave him four new toys several new books, and a training wand. She fed him and woke him every two hours for the twenty four hours she kept him. She also began to potty train though harry was perfectly happy to go in his nappy.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry flew down the halls and into the Defense room door. He landed in a students arms and was taken in where he took flight once more to hide on his father's shoulder.

"I think you should leave the door propped open, Professor. " The boy chuckled "He looked to be in rather a panic..."

"HARRY!" Minerva came in a new footie in her hands. "Now, Severus Snape you give me my godson this second and shant be hurt."

"He is not putting that on, Minerva." Severus sighed. " he's a Hawk not a wolf. Give it to Lupin."

"PUP!" Harry shrilled and flew onto Sirius' shoulder he had Hedwig. " Lets go outside for awhile okay?" Harry shrilled again. "Ask your father..." Harry faced him and trilled again. Severus motioned them off. "Alright, pup lets go."

* * *

><p>Harry watched Sirius change and followed him and Hedwig towards Hagrid's. He wanted to play with Padfoot. He landed on Sirius' shoulder as the dog became a man and let out a sad cry.<p>

"Hey, what's up, pup?" Sirius sat Hedwig and Harry in his lap as they sat by the lake. "You want to play with Padfoot?" Harry nodded. "Oh, ... Padfoot loves playing with you..."

Harry wanted to play with Padfoot. He really wanted to play with Padfoot and if he was a doggy then he could. What had Minnie been trying to force him to put on? Oh! Right a wolf. Harry gathered the magic that allowed him to shift into his Hawk and suddenly was a baby black wolf. He barked happily jumped out of Sirius' lap and began chasing his new tail.

He and Hedwig had played with Padfoot all afternoon then had fallen asleep.

Padfoot entered the Defense room with Harry's wolf form in his mouth and Hedwig on his head. The last class of the day some fifth years watched as Padfoot delivered the pup into Severus' hands then shifted back.

"Don't ask I have no idea how it happend. " Sirius replied, "One second I was talking to him about how we could still run the grounds with our animals and the next thing I know I have a hyperactive puppy chasing his tail and exploring every scent he came across. Wore me out. " Hedwig trilled and flew to a perch to sleep. " He's yours now. I'll be back in about week. "

* * *

><p>Harry had not been happy when he'd waken up to find he was not with his Padfoot. He'd thrown a fit and gotten a small, yet soft , thump on his little butt and had had to stand in the corner for ten minuets before Severus picked him and comforted him saying that he was okay and everything was forgotten.<p>

Severus himself was feeling bad for even tapping his son in a punishing manor. Ever since finding out that older Harry was his son he'd been scared of becoming like his own father. He'd sworn to himself and Lily that that would never happen and he was dead set on making sure that he lived up to that if it killed him. So here he was hugging and kissing on his son trying to calm him down and reassure him that he was no longer mad.

Harry calmed and sniffled. Then apologized to his father who gave him his Mini Padfoot and dressed him in Minerva's black wolf footie that she'd been trying to put on him the day before. Harry didn't like that but allowed it so he wouldn't get in trouble again. He was glad it was Saturday because he'd get to spend all day with his daddy. He knew that Padfoot was away getting ready for his new lessons and he was excited about the thought of learning but he had wanted to play with his Padfoot now that he could become a doggy too.

Unfortuatly, Harry was not happy that they were taking breakfast in the Great Hall. They normally ate in their room and watched the Telly that Severus had set up in there. Harry had a telly in his playroom as well. He liked to watch Football matches. When they watched tv together it was normally something educational . Harry figured that they weren't having breakfast alone and doing as they normally do because tomorrow was the 'Mysteries of the Universe' Marathon and his daddy knew he wanted to watch it. So he didn't put a fight when he was set in his highchair and the paw gloves, attached to the footies, on his hand were unclasped so he could eat.

Minerva had been tickled to see him in it though she had not dropped her normal stern behavior. Remus had chuckled and played with him until he was hit absently on the head with Severus' 'Daily Prophet' . This had become a normal routine for them it took quite a few hits for Sirius to get the picture when he was around. Then Sirius would just take Harry out of his chair cuddle him and start feeding him himself and Severus would let out an annoyed sigh and allow it. Harry loved those mornings.

"What are you and the pup doing tomorrow, Severus?" Remus asked, "I thought to take him to ..."

"NO!"

"He means to say that we will be spending our day watching a 'Mysteries of the Universe' marathon on the telly I have in my sitting tomorrow. " Severus clarified. "he's rather been looking forward to it all week. "

The other Professor's all stared in astonishment at him but Remus chuckled.

"Oh, well, can I take the pup out for ice cream today?"

"Ice...cweam ... is... bad...fer...mine's... teeth..."

"you dont have teeth." Harry grabbed Remus' pointer and bit down on it. "Ouch... congratulations on your first tooth, pup." Remus dissenffected his finger and cleaned it with his wand. "Got a good one coming in, huh?"

"Yep!" Harry said brightly beaming. "Mine's getting a front teeth..."

Remus and Severus and Minerva all had to choke back laughs at how happy it made him.

"But it is 'urting..."

"Oh!" Minerva quickly pulled a teething ring from her robes and cast a " Freezing Charm' on it. She gave it to him and he put it in his mouth. He sighed in relief and didn't mind when she patted him between the ears that were attached to the hood of the footie.

"Well, Ice cream is out. " Remus mused, "and Minerva got you the relief you need. ... wanna learn to ice skate..."

"YES!"

"NO!" Severus over rode and Remus quickly excused himself and fled the hall. " Don't give me that puppy dog look, Harry. That is very dangerous and you will not take part until you are much older. "

"Five?"

"I will suffice at three knowing your Uncles the way I do." he sighed, "If they try to teach you before then you are to set their cloaks on fire..."

"BAM!" Harry pointed and a fireball hit a candle lighting the whole row.

"No more monster cartoon for you."

"AWWWW!" Harry whimpered. "Pwease, Mine watching da 'igimon?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>The students cheered when they noticed the unseasoned blizzard raging outside during dinner only a few also noticed that Harry was fussing in Severus' lap when he wasn't fussing in Minerva's and Remus' and that he was really chewing on his ring. Severus Remus and Minerva were amoungst those who noticed and kept trying to calm the terror baby who wouldn't quit.<p>

It was around two in the morning when Remus got desperate. The three of them had been taking turns walking around the room with Harry trying to calm him. Minerva was passed out on the couch while Severus in a chair. He flooed Sirius who came with Reg dropping bags half an hour later. Reg cast a lingering glance at Severus but controlled himself as he was handed a baby and told to walk and rub his back. Sirius went to drop the bags in the 'Lesson Room' as the new room declared itself while Remus collapsed on another chair and let himself be sucked into sleep.

Severus woke with a groan and growled, Reg was passed out on a pallet at his feet. Minerva and Remus were at the kitchen table. He didn't see Harry or Sirius, who he assumed had to be there, then upon heading toward the table he found Padfoot curled around a small black wolf behind the couch. The wolf had the ring in his mouth.

"How?" Severus demanded, "Is it that Black is able to get him to sleep?"

"I had another shift after Sirius ." Minerva chuckled. " He went took over for Regulas who took over for Remus. " She shook her head. "Regulas took him back after me..."

"Harry should have come to me..." Severus frowned. "We established a ..."

"I was awake. " Reg's voice mumbled as he made his way toward the table hair a mess and blanket half hanging off of him. "Coffee." Severus handed him cup and went to get another. "Sirius took over at about six..."

"Harry!" Severus called, "It's noon your marathon is on!"

Puppy Harry woke and was soon sitting on the couch tail wagging ring in mouth. Severus picked up a remote and turned on the tv. It was on the right station so he sat. Sirius collapsed in a chair at the table grumbling a thanks as Severus handed over the second mug he was holding.

"How did you two get dragged in to this?"

"Moony." Sirius grunted rubbing his forehead. Said werewolf looked like he normally did after a full moon. "Two a.m. and the floo is going off like mad. Kreacher says Moony says the pup is pain and won't sleep. I figured we could use the help when Kreacher told me he thought the pup was teething because he sounded like we did at that age..." he suddenly looked around. "Don't you have a Prince Nanny?"

"I give him a night off once a month..." Severus sighed, "Besides his mate was do last night he'll soon be having his own problems. " They all agreed on that. "You know it's funny... " he sipped his coffee. "all of us just took our turns and no one thought to call Garcia or Lucius he's their godson too..."

The others all laughed at that. Though they all had to admit that they should have called Garcia instintly as she worked with children all day and had more kids than the Weasley's .

"Malfoy has his own problems according to Cissy." Reg chuckled, " They have a spoiled son named Draco a few months older than Harry he has a few teeth but is getting another the two of them have been walking the floor every few nights do to elf exhustion. "

"I knew Draco was teething as well.." Severus sighed sitting back and glancing at his soon who was being fed by Tilly another Prince elf. He hadn't changed back. " I'm his Godfather they tried to enlist my help early yesterday and I had to admit I was having the same trouble ..."

Laughs until a toy hit Reg in the back of the head. Harry was back in his human form and had thrown the block to get silence while his marathon was on. Severus had to admit his son had a good to bad he was obssessed with football. On the other hand he was more than happy that his son had no interest in Quidditch what so ever. He had to end up telling Sirius that when he started to plan on getting year round tickets to whatever Quidditch team Harry liked. Sirius took the news hard before he was dragged over to watch the marathon by his little baby mate. Severus snorted into his coffee and got a stern look from Minerva before joining Remus and Reg in a soft laugh. It was going to be torture for Sirius and he couldn't believe he'd never thought of that before. Well he'd remember it from now on that was sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius had been forced to watch the whole marathon with Harry. Who happily began talking all about it all through dinner with the new Astronomy teacher. Prof. Stars. She assured Harry that yes that was her real surname. The two were in a heated discussion all about what Harry had learned while Sirius tried to lure Remus in to a prank war.

Severus, and Minerva put their feet down at the very idea. Harry on the other hand had other ideas. Upon hearing the word 'prank' Sirius' hair turned pink. Remus burst out laughing until his turned a deep purple.

"HARRY!"

Harry sensing trouble became a Hawk and flew off. Two Maurder's casting at him from behind. Harry figured it was dodging training like he'd seen his dad do and began having fun dodging between spells and doing tricks.

"You can come out, Regulus. " Severus sighed, Reg came out from under the table where'd he'd taken to hiding when the spells started to fly. He sat back in his seat next to Sev. " Harry, didn't get you did he?"

"That kid of yours needs lessons." Reg confirmed, " Tell me again how I got hauled into this?"

"I'm wondering myself ." Sev replied, " as I ordered Black not to bring you around my son."

"So ..." Reg cleared his throat "Has Harry even met his grandparents? or great grandparents yet?"

"no." Sev said dryly. " I do not want my child around my father." Sev he sighed, "I expect we'll go some Hogsmede weekend though. I have written to Lord Prince about Harry he has yet to respond. I'm not too worried because I do not actually know where he lives. "

"Prince?" Reg gasped, "Merlin, Sev, I didn't know you were a Prince!"

"I raised a Snape but I got my proper Pure Blood training. " Sev sighed, " Even if I'm a Half-Blood. "

Harry flew back in and landed on his dad's shoulder.

"What did you do to your uncle and godfather?"

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his pure blood class listening to Sirius and Reg. He cocked his head to one side.<p>

"But why?" Harry asked, " Why is I got to be all girly an learns to drinks tea. I don' like tea."

"Because it's proper and you're going to meet your grandparents in a few weeks." Reg said, "Your Gran is from the Prince line. It's a really old line and they expect only the best from their heirs. Like it or not, kiddo that's you."

Harry huffed. He didn't like it but if his Sirius was agreeing with it he guessed it must be important and went along with it.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in his best normal muggle clothes as he held his dad's hand and chewed on his ring. His dad was nocking on the door of a run down house. The door finally opened and the woman gave Severus a tight lipped glare but let them in.<p>

Harry looked around as his daddy took his coat, mittens, scarf and hat off.

The lady finally noticed Harry.

"Who is that?" A man demanded. "You steal a kid?"

"This is my son." Severus replied calmly. "This is Harry Severus Snape."

"Hello, ma'am and sirs." Harry said, brightly, "I is being Harry. It is nice to be meeting yous."

He grabbed the woman's hand, stood on his tip toes and kissed her hand before fleeing back to his daddy. He gave them a shy smile.

"Well, he has manors." The woman huffed. "I am Emaline Prince. You will call me gran."

"Yes, gran."

" I'm Tobias Snape."

"To...Tobeas?"

"Bias." the man snapped, "Tobias."

"To...beas...Gramps?"

"Very well, boy."

Severus glared at his father.

"Whose his mum?"

"Lily Potter." Severus replied as they sat down to tea. He gave Harry was given a sippy cup of milk. Harry minded his manors. "She passed trying to give birth to our daughter who we also named Lily our daughter did not make it either. "

Harry sat his sippy on the table and began chewing on his ring again. He was listening to the adults talk and wondered if he should talk too. That'd been in his lessons too.

"Why are you chewin' that thing, boy?"

"I is getting a tooth." Harry replied, "It is hurtin' so Auntie Minnie is giving me my chew wing. "

"I used one with Severus, Tobias." Emaline said, Harry noticed she had a bruise on her neck but quickly looked away to meet her eyes. They were blue. " How old are you, child?"

"I is being two." Harry replied, promptly. " Is being born July 31st. "

Severus sighed and shook his head.

"I is being wrong, daddy?"

"No but I'm going to hex your godfather." Severus replied, "Do not give out information you are not asked for didn't he cover that in your lessons?"

"Nots yet, daddy." Harry replied, he wanted his Mini Padfoot but he'd been told not to do magic because his grandfather did not like it. He tried to think of something to say and decided on his lessons. " My 'adfoot his giving mes lessons in prwper edict, Gran."

* * *

><p>Dinner was an intense affair where Tobias drank a lot he'd been loud all night and was hurting Harry's ears with all his yelling. Harry suddenly turned in his seat got on his knees and looked at the door.<p>

"Daddy, bad people!" He cried pointing. "Black aura comin dis way..."

Severus cursed getting up and going to look out the window.

"Death Eaters!" He cursed grabbing his wand ." Harry, " he flicked his wand at the kitchen window and it opened. "Go get Black and Lupin."

"Right."

Harry burst into feathers and escaped. He flew as fast as he could. He was exhusted by the time he flew into the Great Hall. He became human.

"Daddy!" He screamed, "Death Eaters!"

Sirius and Remus got up.

"Go stay with Minnie and Reg!" Sirius yelled, "We'll go to him!"

Harry curled up in Reg's lap and cried himself to sleep. Minerva was calling the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Harry was throwing a fit while the children cheered about another blizzard. He wanted his daddy. He was scared and worried. He wanted his daddy, his Padfoot, and his Moony. He bawled and bawled no matter what Minerva and Reg did they'd even called Garcia but she couldn't calm him down either. They had enlisted Poppy as well and were in the Hospital Wing.<p>

The ward doors burst open and Remus came in supporting Severus. Both were bleeding badly. Sirius followed supporting Emaline.

"Who started the damn storm?" Sirius gruffed as he snatched Harry and sat on a bed hugging him. He was hurt as well. Harry began calming as he snuggled into his Padfoots arms sniffling. "God, pup, you're a powerful little thing aren't you?"

"A Storm Bringer. " A man snapped striding in. "I'm Lord Severus Prince. "

Harry looked at the man then began bawling again. Again the blizzard picked up.

"Harry!" Severus sighed, "Come here, imp!"

Harry burst in to feathers and flew to his father becoming his wolf pup and curled up on his fathers chest. With some calming words and some petting Harry was soon asleep again. The room let out a sigh of relief.

"What is going on here?"

"Death eater attack, father." Emaline replied, " They attacked our small town Tobias was killed..."

"good rediance to bad trash." The Lord snapped, his eyes went to Severus and Harry. Severus was staring up at the ceiling as he was healed and also absently petted his son. " that child has a Prince Power that has not been seen in two thousand years. Who is his mother?"

"I'm Severus Tobias Snape." Severus said sitting up when the healing was done. He kept his son in his lap. "This is my son Harry Severus Snape. His mother was my childhood friend Lily Evans she died giving birth to our daughter Lily who did not make it either. "

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Severus waved it off and rocked his son in his arms watching him with love in his eyes. The door burst open again and Lucius Malfoy waltzed in his wife carrying his son behind him. He snatched the pup up and began hugging him and rocking him.

"How are you, Severus?"

"You bastard. " Severus snapped, "You couldn't have warned me?"

"You were gone by the time I found out about it. " Lucius replied. "I trust you were able to reveal that it was not a real Death Eater attack?"

"I was with Lupin and Blacks help."

Lucius chuckled at that and took Harry over to his son. Harry had been startled awake.

"Draco, say hello to Harry." he demanded holding the pup out. " This is your uncle Severus' son."

"Doggy." Draco declared.

Harry turned back into his boy self.

"I is being a wolf not a doggy." Harry scolded. " 'adfoot is da doggy. " Harry touched Draco's hair then pulled it gently. " You is having yous daddy's hair. Dwagon."

"I Dwaco."

"You is Dwagon." Harry laughed, "Dwagon, Dwagon, Dwagon!"

Harry suddenly turned into a baby horntail. Severus let out a strangled cry and grabbed his son ordering him to turn back instantly. Harry did and then was informed he was never to use that form again unless he was in desperate trouble. Harry nodded and gave his daddy puppy dog eyes. Severus didn't give and grounded him for changing into a dangerous animal without warning them that he could.

Harry pouted but didn't cry.

Draco on the other hand was amazed. His new friend had just turned into two animals.

"More!" He demanded. " 'arry, gin."

Harry shook his head.

"I is not being, 'llowed ." Harry sighed, " Daddy is saying gwounded."

Severus nodded satisfied as he snuggled his son worriedly. He'd been scared when Harry had changed into a third animal. He kissed his sons head and tried to keep from crying. Severus didn't care that his father was dead the man had been an abusive bastard. He was happy that his mother and son were both alive and well. He didn't want to loose either of him but mostly his son. His son was everything to him. He would do anything for his baby.

Tears wanted to come and the room began to spin. He stumbled back to the bed and the last thing he heard was Harry screaming for him.

* * *

><p>Draco pushed a green dragon into Harry's cheek. Harry didn't move he was still in shock. His daddy had been asleep for over a week. Reg had taken over Potions for him which ended with more students coming to the ward because he wasn't as strict as Severus. Harry was being watched by Sirius and Garcia and Lucius popped in and out. Minerva was an almost constant. Draco came on the weekends. For play dates but Harry would just sit and stare at the wall or throw a fit. The kids were actually complaining about all the snow.<p>

It was Christmas break before Severus woke again.

"Daddy!"

Severus grunted as he got Harry in gut. He was sitting on the bed legs over the side. His son wrapped his arms and legs around his dad making his message clear he wasn't moving any time soon. Severus didn't blame him and hugged his son. He tried to calm him while running fingers through Harry's hair and kissed his head. Both were trying to calm each other down while they expressed their happiness to see each other. Harry kept saying 'daddy' over and over again and Severus kept assuring him that he was safe and alive and wouldn't leave him again. Harry just kept saying 'daddy' . It hit Severus that Harry had thought he'd died and left him like Lily had.


End file.
